One Wish
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: When Sonny's grandfather dies, he leaves one final wish, for Chad and Sonny to fulfil. How are these rivals meant to deal with it?
1. Dying Wish

**This is another random idea of mine! I own nothing but the plot. I like to say my disclaimer like that because I get to say I own something :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Wish<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Dying Wish**

"I have only one wish." The elderly man says in a raspy voice, barely heard over the beeping machinery around him. Sonny Munroe sits silently by her grandfather's side, as tears roll down her cheeks.

"What is it, dad?" Sonny's mother, Connie, asks the dying man – her father.

"Invite in…the Coopers…" He replies, sounding weaker with every word. Sonny automatically looks up from the floor, on hearing the name 'Cooper'. It surely couldn't be him – Cooper is a popular surname, right? Besides, she'd heard about her mother's friend, Mrs Cooper. It could be her. It doesn't _have_ to be anybody from Chad's family.

"I'll go." Sonny's father says, getting up and leaving the room. He returns about a minute later, followed by Mr and Mrs Cooper, and their only son, Chad. Sonny lets out an accidental gasp, on seeing her rival here. How does her grandfather know them?

"Chad…come here…" The man's voice is barely a whisper now. Chad obeys, slightly confused. Sonny looks at the pained look on her grandfather's face, as he moves his hands to hold theirs. "Sonny, Chad, I – I want…you two…to promise me…something." They both nod, listening intently. "My last wish…is for you both to marry each other." Sonny and Chad exchange confused looks, and turn back to the old man on the hospital bed. "Promise me." He moves again, so the two shocked celebrities' hands touch. He moves his own back, and sighs weakly. "Quickly."

"I can't marry _her_!"Chad yells, at the same time as Sonny yells, "I can't marry _him_!"

"It is my only wish…" And with those final words, the colour drains from the dying man's face, leaving him cold and lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think in a review!<strong>

**-Sarah :)**


	2. Decisions

**I apologise in advance for the crapiness of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Wish<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Decisions**

**Sonny's POV**

It's been a week since the funeral. I'm alone in my room, not fighting the tears. I'd been very close to grandpa – his death had hit Mom and I worst of all. Just as I started to think about Mom…

"Sonny!" Mom calls from downstairs. I effortlessly drag myself out of the room and down the stairs to the living room, where I see Mom and Dad sitting on the couches, along with Mr and Mrs Cooper, and a very angry Chad.

"Hello, Sonny." Dad says, as I sit on the couch next to Mom, slightly confused as to what Chad and his parents are doing here.

"Why is he here?" I ask, looking at Chad, as he fixes his hair slightly. He looks at me, and smirks. Arrogant idiot.

"Your grandfather made you promise him you'd get married. So that's what's going to happen." Mrs Cooper says, smiling calmly. I can't marry Chad! He's, well…he's _Chad_.

"Don't we get any say in this?" Chad asks, still glaring at me. I give him an angry look in return.

"Unfortunately, no. You see, we all had an agreement, before he died, when you two were very young. We'd agreed that we'd get you married as soon as you both were old enough." Dad explains. An agreement? So they knew about this before?

"I think we'll leave you kids alone." Mr Cooper says, standing up. The parents all exit the room, leaving Chad and I in an awkward silence.

"So…" Chad says nervously. Chad, being nervous? That doesn't seem real.

"So…" I repeat slowly. This is awkward.

"So, uh…we're doing this?" He asks suddenly, looking at me with a serious expression.

"I guess." I say, and sigh. I swear he just smiled a little… Could Chad actually _want_ to go along with this?

"It's not like I want to marry you, or anything. I mean, I don't want to marry you, but you're not all that bad. I've seen worse, I guess…and what the hell am I saying?" He rambles, confused.

"I don't know." I say simply. Why is he confused? I mean, it's not like he likes me or anything; at least, I don't _think_ he does…

"It's not that I don't like you; well, I don't _like_-like you, but I don't hate you either, and…" He continues.

"Chad?" I say.

"What?" He looks even more confused.

"Stop." I say.

"Fine." He smirks.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Damn, I hate this idea." Chad says.

"Yeah. How could they possibly think we'd _want_ to go along with this? We're, like, enemies!" I say. I'm glad he's cleared that he _does_ hate this idea as much as I do.

"Or…frenemies."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that wasn't my best work. Probably my worst, in fact…oh well. Let me know what you thought?<strong>


End file.
